1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a web browsing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, terminals can be classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of the terminal may be taken into consideration in the aspect of structure or software to support and enhance the function of the terminal.